


Fox Hunting Season

by lazyperfectionistteen, TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Feelings, Jealousy, POV Taryn Duarte, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Post-The Lost Sisters, Rage, Resentment, Spoilers for Book 2: The Wicked King, collapse, the storytellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyperfectionistteen/pseuds/lazyperfectionistteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: “Let’s start with a love story. Or maybe it’s another horror story. It seems like the difference is mostly in where the ending comes.”— The Lost Sisters, Holly Black





	Fox Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s Fanfic. The original work belongs to Holly Black.

 

* * *

  _“Let’s start with a love story. Or maybe it’s another horror story. It seems like the difference is mostly in where the ending comes.”_

**— The Lost Sisters, Holly Black**

* * *

 

Something had changed.

Taryn knew that the moment she woke. She did not know what had made that change. Locke’s last mistress? No. She knew he was just sleeping around to have some reaction from her. Reaction that she had always refused to give. The last hateful game? No. Again that was about her. He wanted to know what made her  _click_.

She did not know what Locke did wrong. No, let's rephrase. Locke did everything wrong every time. But he never did something that could change her desire to live in his memory for all his life.

Maybe because, when Taryn visited her sisters in mortal world, Jude threw on her face that the night before their wedding, Locke was hunting her sister through the woods? As if the night before he became  _Taryn's husband_ , all he could think about was  _Jude_?

 _Oh, no, no, no, no._  Taryn thought with tears in her eyes.  _That was not it._

So, she did not possessed a reason. Screw that. Worse things had happened for no reason.

Taryn put a pretty dress made from fairy tissues and let her maids do her hair until she was more beautiful than a angel and remarkable as a goddess. She saw herself in a mirror. She looked like a Faerie.

 _Damm earrings_. Taryn was going to take them off, but she stopped. It was not the earrings that misbehaved.

She took her bow and quiver and went to find her darling husband. Locke thought she was like a hungry girl at a banquet which she doesn't dare to taste. Maybe it was time to bite something.

Locke was easy to find. A crowd was the first sign. The second was the noise. The third, the disturbance. But he was never in the middle of any of that. Her husband liked to watch the confusion which he created from the sidelines. Which was nice of him. That made it simple to aim.

The first arrow was not to hurt, it was to make him look at  _her_. Because he wasn't looking. And he needed. What could be so difficult about that?

He needed look at  _her_.

When the arrow hit the ground next to his foot, he did. A frightened Locke looked at her with a hungry glow in his eyes. The same glow that she saw in them when Jude defeated his friends in the arena, and when her sister challenged Cardan.

Angry butterflies danced in her stomach.

Locke smiled to her. Taryn smiled back.

“Jude,” He could not been serious. “your sister would not like be a widow.” He said like the two of them - him and Jude - shared a secret. Maybe she was writing this story all wrong. There was another way to stay in his memory until the end of  _his_  life.

“ _She_ could get used to.” His smile crumbled  as if he just realized his mistake. The clue was not her voice, she was sure. Taryn and Jude had the same one. But he knew. And that was the most important thing.

Taryn walked towards Locke. Her husband liked Jude’s way to do things? She would made him beg to have Taryn’s way back. The fairies looked to them, but they would not dare to stop her. They were Madoc’s soldiers. Her ‘father’ had practically asked her to kill his son-in-law in front of them many times.

“My blossom.” His eyes were wild and his hands were shaking. “What are you doing with this bow?” Locke was smiling, but he was smiling wrong. “You are looking like your sister.” She could not helped noticing an accusation in his voice. As if she were ruining his story, not the other way around.

“We are twins.” Taryn aimed for his thigh. This arrow hitted the ground far from him. But first passed through the target. Locke screamed in a disgraceful way and fell on his butt. If Madoc had see that, he would have looked at his daughter as she should be ashamed of her husband's actions.

“What are you doing, Taryn?” The fairies around them laughed. That was just a stupid question.

For someone who wanted a reaction so bad, he did not look like he was enjoying it at all.

“Hunting.” It could not be that hard to understand. “You have 60 seconds.”

“You are not like that.” Locke was scared and confused. But he was also right, she was not like that.

_And yet…_

She took another arrow from her quiver.

“Now, you have 55.” He creeped, crawled and ran. The fairies laughed more.

 _The loyal and heart broken wife was hunting the monster who married her so he could devour her and her poor sister._ Taryn was hoping that Locke had liked her cliffhanger.

The fox hunting season was on.

 

 

* * *

**Extra piece mostly composed by Taryn's thoughts on Jude**

* * *

They were staying in Madoc camp. Locke said that Cardan had been boring and he wanted be closer to the fun. But, Taryn knew the truth  _truth_. After the High King expelled her sister, he, as Madoc, was waiting for Jude and her thirst for revenge.

Taryn was waiting too.

Jude was Jude. She would come back and make Cardan pay for what he had done. The High King had seduced her and made her fall. He was beautiful and, more important for Jude, he was powerful. Also he had experience in things her sister never gave importance to learn, things that leave her vulnerable to his seduction. But he was rotten until the core. Jude could not truly love him. Taryn knew at least that.

Still, Jude messed up. A mistake so big that Taryn finally went to ask for forgiveness. And for a favor.

For Madoc.

But that was about Jude’s story and Taryn was tired of being the sister of the protagonist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoy it.  
> In this fic, I wanted to bring my vision about Taryn.  
>   
> Taryn finds meaning in life by seeing it through stories;  
> She does not quite understand what is happening between Jude and Cardan because she has prejudiced opinions on both;  
> Taryn is as tough as Jude;  
> She is jealous of the way Locke sees Jude, because one day Taryn has decided to wear a character - the good, behaved, passive sister - and Locke has no interest in her. He prefers Jude's character, - the troublemaker, the challenger - Taryn's character opposite. It's as if Locke couldn't value her.  
>   
> When your FanFICTION becomes a thesis, you know that college has got you.  
> 


End file.
